Letters, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Whilst looking for a shoe Seeley Booth comes across a box filled with letters. They were written to him whilst Brennan was on the run from the law after Pelant framed her for murder. Post Season 8 Premier "The Future in the Past" B&B.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Bones but I think that it owns me! Enjoy!_

* * *

POST SEASON 8 PREMIER 'THE FUTURE IN THE PAST'

BOOTH'S POV-

"Okay Bones I'm just getting ready for the day" I cry as I hurry up the stairs into the bedroom that Bones and I shared. Bones and Christine had just gotten back from being on the run and we were all just adjusting to everyday life again. We had a case and I couldn't quite find where I put my shoes. I open up my closest yet again in search for the black leather loafers. I had no idea of where my shoes were. I finish looking through my closet with no success and I decide to check Bones' closest instead. I open up the cream coloured doors and breathe in the sweet smells Brennan. I dig through a stack of boring work clothes and some lingerie with no luck. I then move a stack of multi-coloured trench coats hoping to see a little leather toed shoe poking out. I discard the coats and all of a sudden I see what they were blocking, it was a cardboard box that was sealed with some sticky tape. Oh no what was she hiding from me? I pull the box out excited to see what may be inside. I open it and see that it is practically empty except for a bundle of envelopes tied up in a rubber band. Bones had letters hidden at the back of her closet? I remove the rubber band to find five separate envelopes and the stranger thing was that my name was written on the front in Bones' perfect handwriting. These letters were addressed to me, why would Brennan write me letters. I glance over at the watch on my wrist, 8:29 it read. I was going to be late but I didn't care. I put the box, coats and clothes back into the cupboard and close it up. I then sit up on Bones and my bed and begin to read. I carefully open the first letter and get it out of the envelope. I unfold it and begin to read:

_Dear Booth,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this to you, I haven't really forgiven myself yet either. I miss you Booth everyday and every night. I want nothing more then to lie in your embrace in bed at night. I know that I really shouldn't be speaking like this but surviving six days without you is like hell. You've been with me everyday since we started to work together. We went from associates to friends to family. I love you Seeley Booth and I always will._

_Anyway back to the current issues at hand. Christine is barely eating a thing. Every time either me or Max go to feed her she just clenches her jaws closed and says, "I want dadda" it makes me want to cry because I always kiss her head and reply with a quick "I want your daddy too". I'm not really that hungry either. I long for one of your omelettes, clothed or unclothed but I make do with the food that I've got._

_I miss you more then the world and I long to be in your arms again…_

_I love you Seeley Booth_

_Love your Forensic Anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan_

* * *

_AN: Hope you like this so far. Chapter 2 will be up soon and it will include Booth opening the second letter. I will be updating TEOHWKI, Snowed In and Too Late soon. I will also be putting on my Sweets Story._

_Thanks for reading and have a great day_

_Please Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Bones. Booth is about to open the next two letters, let the letter opening commence! Enjoy!_

* * *

Oh my God, she wrote me letters. She wrote me letters even when she was on the run from the law. This made me smile. I had four more letters to open and the case wasn't going to solve itself. I settle back against the pillows in the bed and commence the letter opening. The second letter opens and a folded letter falls out along with a little picture. It was of Christine; Bones wasn't trying to stay away from me she longed to be back with me. I place the photo next to me on the duvet and begin reading:

_Booth,_

_I hope you like the little picture that I enclosed with this letter. She's growing up fast isn't she? I'm a Blonde now, just letting you know in case we run into each other and you don't recognise me that would be just awful. Max made me dye my hair this awful colour so that I am less recognisable to the police. If you're wondering I haven't lost any IQ points by doing this (Angela told me all about blonde jokes). I now look like all your other ex's (Hannah and Rebecca) please don't get angry because of that comment._

_Christine is getting better each day. She's eating her meals now but she just won't stop saying that she misses you Booth, she idolises you. It's been nine days of hell now and I don't know how I'm going to make it through another single one._

_What I would give right now to touch you, to kiss your lips, to embrace you, to make hot love to you, you would never believe it. God Seeley I just want you back, I want us back._

_Love Bones_

Okay, okay the blonde joke was sorta mean but the other two never stuck by me like Bones always had, the other two were not my best choice in women. I shake my head Brennan never really looked very hot as a blonde. I let out a sigh and grab the third letter. Third time lucky I say to myself as I tear it open.

_Booth, my Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_It has officially been fourteen days, two weeks since we've seen each other in the flesh. Each day I've been showing Christine photos of you saying, "This is daddy" on repeat. She won't forget you. Bones is still Blonde for the record and I still miss you like hell._

_I'm so sorry about all of this Booth we'll be a family again before you know it. Sorry that this letter is so short but Max is coming to talk to me about something, it seems important. _

_I'll fill you in later,_

_Love you Seeley,_

_Love Bones_

* * *

_AN: Hope Bones doesn't sound too OOC. I personally think she'd get really quite in-depth emotion wise in letters that she never thought anyone would read so that is why I wrote her like this. Chapter three will be up soon and letter four will be torn open. _

_Please Read and Review for more letter opening! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Bones. I've just lost my voice so I've been home sick leaving me with lots of time to do lots of writing. Hope you like the latest chapter of Letters, Enjoy!_

* * *

Oh Bones, I loved that woman more than the world. I just wished that I could have stood by her the entire time that she was on the run. Imagine if I never found a way to get her home I might have never seen her again. I sit in silence for a moment just contemplating that possibility. The thought of never seeing, touching, kissing or making love with Bones again brought a few tears to my eyes. I just shift my weight and lift up the fourth letter. I gaze at my name written perfectly on the front. It was the same handwriting that graced the lengthy (and expensive) shopping lists that the family wrote. I slowly lift the flap and move the pad of my finger along underneath it. I pull out another letter. This time it was written on a piece of pad paper that had been harshly ripped off a pad. I pictured Bones tearing the piece of paper off and folding it into messy quarters. I unfold it press it flat against my calf. I gaze at the handwriting. This time it was a bit different. The first three quarters were written in Brennan's neat script and the last line was written in the messy crayon writing of a young girl, my young girl. I smile and begin to read.

_Dear Seeley Booth,_

_I hope you've been coping well without me. I have been coping only because I have to. Otherwise I'd be curled up and in tears. That's what my inside appears to be doing. I have been struggling without being able to embrace you. _

_It's been two months since Christine was christened. I'm sorry I haven't written to you in ages but I've just had a hell of a six weeks. __I've__ We've had to relocate eight times since my last letter. Every time we thought it was safe to keep on going how we were Pelant seemed to find us. I came really close to him recently but he hasn't been anywhere near our daughter I'm pleased to tell you._

_I was watching the news last night and I was on it and you were as well. The report was about me and my supposed murder conviction. It was one of those crime-stoppers reports and it had my photo. I'm beginning to feel really guilty even though I didn't do anything wrong. I really miss you and I wish that I could sneak back home. I have a feeling that when we are reunited sparks are going to fly and we won't be able to keep our hands off of each other. _

_I miss you Seeley and so does your little girl. Each time she calls out dadda it's like someone is sticking a knife into my heart. She doesn't know why you're not around and she can't comprehend what I tell her._

_Our two hearts will come together soon and until then remember that I love you Seeley Booth._

_Bones_

Under her name she had kissed the page leaving a light red lipstick mark. I run my finger over it and smile. Each of the letters made me love her a little bit more. Under the word "Bones" Christine had written the words _I love you daddy. _I have a feeling with the help of her mother. She had scrawled some drawings of what looked like people in a thick red crayon. A smile graces my face. My daughter was just so beautiful and her mother was beautiful just the same. I was just thankful that they were home safely. I couldn't wish for anything better.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that Chapter. I'm thinking of writing a Hodgins/Angela story but I would love some suggestions. Believe me the only plus of being sick is getting to write Bones stories. I just can't wait for Season 10. I think that Cam and Arastoo are going to be the couple to bring another baby into the world. Michelle would be an adorable big sister :) _

_Thanks for all the Favourites/Follows/Reviews on all my stories. They help me upload faster!_

_Please Read and Review to find out what the fifth and final letter reads._

_Have a great day!_


End file.
